


wake each morning to you

by rosejoongs



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Awkwardness, Banter, Enigma Kang Yeosang, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, I mean a little bit but no that wasn’t my motivation, Kissing, M/M, Slightly Under-Confident Song Mingi, Soft Song Mingi, Song Mingi is Whipped, Why you ask?, Yeosang & Mingi Are Best Friends, and i love him for it, and looked stupid good instead of plain stupid?, he bullies mingi gently, is this fic inspired by the fact that yunho wore denim on denim in the wave mv, ish, it’s called projection my dear readers, mingi is nervous about kissing yunho, mingi wants to eat yunho’s cheeks, so if it doesn't meet high standards im sorry but also not sorry, sorry to mingi who’s normally a confident king, there are so many yungi moment references here!!, this fic is actually v soft and v pointless, this is a birthday fic for myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosejoongs/pseuds/rosejoongs
Summary: “What am I going to do when Yunho comes in for a kiss? Lean away?”“Maybe you should try to kiss his hand before it reaches that point,” Yeosang suggests thoughtfully. “If he feels your sandpaper lips on his skin, I’m sure he’ll think twice before leaning in for a kiss.”Mingi stares at him. “I don’t want him tonotkiss me.” Has he not made that clear enough? This should be pretty obvious, considering how much he’s currently worrying about getting adequately ready for this date.Yeosang gives him a look. “You said just yesterday you’d rather work at Amazon than have to kiss Yunho.”“Because I’m nervous!”“Learn to express it better, then, damn,” Yeosang rolls his eyes.Mingi doesn’t bother to remind him that he’s literally majoring in Communications and Media, turning back to the mirror with a troubled sigh. “Maybe I should wear a mask throughout the date,” he muses, staring at his lips.ORThe one where Mingi wants to kiss Yunho (mostly bc BewitchYourMan.com said it's the rule to kiss on your third date but also bc he's in Love). Yeosang is Unhelpful and Yunho is happily oblivious to Mingi's emotional meltdown.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 93





	wake each morning to you

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to finish and post this on tenth october for my birthday but I couldn't so I'm angry and upset and now this feels far too rushed so im sorry in advance if it's not as cute as you were hoping to read when you clicked on it 
> 
> mingi and I are both fools in love with Yunho and that's all !

It’s a stupid thing to be obsessing about.

“Yes thank you, Yeosang, I’m quite aware,” Mingi grits out, trying to do up the last button on his jeans. It wasn’t initially skinny fit but the gym’s been less crowded recently, so he’s been hogging the leg workout area. Wooyoung says his thighs now resemble a pillar. He _could_ just pick out another pair of pants from the cramped closet but his ass looks phenomenal in these and if there’s one thing Mingi’s determined to do, it’s—

“Seduce the living daylights out of Yunho, you’ve mentioned, yes.” Yeosang yawns, watching from his spot on Mingi’s bed. In true Yeosang-style, he’s half-reclined, eyes almost closed but definitely still judgemental as they observe Mingi’s fretting over the state of his lips. He hasn’t moved since he got here an hour ago under the pretence of ‘helping Mingi get ready for the date’ but so far it’s just been snappy one-liners and quips about how dumb Mingi is being.

“You’re not helping.”

“I’m never trying to, as a rule of thumb,” Yeosang replies lazily. “But it’s cute you still have that much faith in me.”

Mingi gives up and turns back to the mirror.He’d found it lying on the corner of his street a year ago, in mint condition and he’s still pretty convinced it was a mistake on the part of the owner who likely hadn’t meant to actually throw it out. It’s a hefty circular mirror, with rhinestones studded all around the circumference and no scratches on it at all. He actually throws a cloth on it to cover it whenever he has visitors, just in case one of them recognises the mirror and tries to take it back.

Yeah, Mingi is obsessed with it. Just a little bit, but apparently even that’s unhealthy according to Yeosang, who claims to be a psychology student. San says he’s never seen him in a single Psych class, though, so Mingi doesn’t believe him entirely.

Anyway, the mirror is really nice but the view it’s currently reflecting is distinctly not.

“They’re dry,” Mingi bemoans loudly. “Are lips supposed to get this dry?”

Yeosang hums disinterestedly, now tapping away on his phone. He’s recently started playing Among Us with a group of people he met online, all of whom believe he’s an angel. Mingi wonders how anyone could possibly be so wrong about another human being but he’d been fooled the first time he’d met Yeosang too, so it’s probably best not to go down that road.

“Can you help me out a little here?” he snaps.

Perhaps for the first time in the history of their friendship, Yeosang listens and locks his phone to toss it on the bed. “No, I don’t think they’re supposed to be that dry,” he states and Mingi groans, pulling at his hair. 

“What am I going to do when Yunho comes in for a kiss? Lean away?”

“Maybe you should try to kiss his hand before it reaches that point,” Yeosang suggests thoughtfully. “If he feels your sandpaper lips on his skin, I’m sure he’ll think twice before leaning in for a kiss.”

Mingi stares at him. “I don’t want him to _not_ kiss me.” Has he not made that clear enough? This should be pretty obvious, considering how much he’s currently worrying about getting adequately ready for this date.

Yeosang gives him a look. “You said just yesterday you’d rather work at Amazon than have to kiss Yunho.”

“Because I’m nervous!”

“Learn to express it better, then, damn,” Yeosang rolls his eyes.

Mingi doesn’t bother to remind him that he’s literally majoring in Communications and Media, turning back to the mirror with a troubled sigh. “Maybe I should wear a mask throughout the date,” he muses, staring at his lips.

To be honest, it’s not _that_ bad – he’s been hydrating more recently and earlier in the day, he even exfoliated them so his lips are doing considerably better than they usually are. Still, he knows (after hours of staring at them) that Yunho’s lips are the softest to grace this planet and he doesn’t want their first kiss to be awkward and dry. Not to mention, this is going to be Mingi’s first kiss ever and despite his Youtube history beginning to fill up with ‘how to kiss without hitting teeth’ videos, he’s still no closer to feeling confident. He’s tried practicing on his arm, but somehow that didn’t feel like the best way to gain experience.

“He’s going to think you’re sick.” Yeosang’s voice jolts him out of his thoughts. “And then he’s not going to want to kiss you anyway.”

Mingi brightens up. That doesn’t sound half-bad. This way, he can even prepare some more before their next date! Wiki-How mentioned something about practicing with a fruit, maybe that’ll be more useful?

Yeosang throws a pillow at him. “Stop looking so hopeful, idiot, just kiss him when the time comes. It’s not that tough.”

Mingi pouts, fiddling with the hem of his jacket for the hundredth time, a nervous tic. “It’s not that easy, either,” he mumbles. He’d spent a good two hours on picking out his clothes but he doesn’t feel half as prepared himself, stomach in physical knots. “Maybe I should just cancel.”

The thought is a painful one. Yunho and him have both had a packed week at uni and they’ve been looking forward to the date all week. Mingi definitely has, even using it as incentive to get through his assignments instead of procrastinating, so he can be free for the date. But he’s really not feeling so confident anymore.

Yeosang sits up abruptly. “Are you serious?”

Mingi shrugs. “It’s our third date, it’s etiquette to kiss.” At least that’s what BewitchYourMan.com says, but he doesn’t add that out loud. “What if he he leans in and I turn away and he thinks I’m not really into him? I don’t want that.” The website had also said that you should shave and stay ready for any ‘action’ that might happen but Yunho only mustered up the courage to hold Mingi’s hand for the first time a week ago. They’ve known each other for a _year_.

Safe to say, Mingi is under no delusions they’ll be jumping into bed tonight, much to his relief.

“Mingi, that’s complete bullshit. Yunho literally waited months so you were more comfortable around him before _tentatively_ asking you out on a date. He—”

“Exactly why I shouldn’t be a prude now!” Mingi points out, running a chapstick over the corners of his lips again. He’s pretty sure an entire layer of his skin there is just peach extract by now. “I don’t want to turn him off.”

“Your brain is full of garbage,” Yeosang informs him and Mingi has to agree. There’s a small pause as the elder struggles to get off the comfortable mattress before walking up to settle Mingi’s hair. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want. Remember that.”

Mingi’s eyes drop to the floor at that, unused to hearing the other sound so sincere and concerned. He knows Yeosang isn’t wrong, he doesn’t believe any of the bullshit he’s been working himself up with, but it’s—

It’s so tough to be rational when it comes to Yunho. Yeosang’s already said it; they’ve taken baby steps to get to this point, and he’s been incredible about going at Mingi’s pace. But he also doesn’t want to blow it with Yunho in case he gets tired of waiting. Mingi’s had crushes before but none of them like this, he’s never liked someone so much.

He’s opening his mouth to thank Yeosang when the doorbell rings, a quick ding dong that reverberates balefully through his tiny one bedroom apartment.

Mingi attempts to dive for his bed but Yeosang grabs him before he can move, propelling him with ease into the direction of the door. “No you don’t. Go and get that, it’s rude to keep people waiting at your door.”

“At least tell me my lips don’t look bad,” he begs, walking backwards with tiny steps.

Yeosang smiles sweetly. “It smells like a fruit store in here because of your chapstick but on the bright side, no I cannot, in fact, tell that you’ve pasted on fourteen layers of it.”

Mingi does a quick celebratory fist pump and then stumbles over to the door, limbs big and clumsy as usual. He doesn’t mean to wrench open the door but apparently he’s lost control over his motor functions because he does exactly that.

Yunho stands outside, looking freakishly good, like he always does. Mingi wouldn’t touch Law with a ten foot pole but he _has_ taken a Laws of Fashion course which clearly stated it’s illegal to wear denim on denim. For good reason too, because no one can pull that stuff off. Except apparently, Yunho exists as a contradiction to pretty much everything Mingi knows because he’s wearing denim jeans with a denim jacket over a light blue tank, effortlessly making it work. Mingi cannot compute this.

“Hi,” he manages, thanking god it doesn’t come out as breathless as he’d imagined it would.

Yunho grins, white teeth beaming. “Hi yourself,” he says brightly and god, why is everything about him so attractive? “I know I’m a little early, so I don’t mind waiting if you’re still getting ready. Although you already look fantastic,” he adds, the tiniest flush on his full cheeks. Mingi wants to bite them.

“That’s because he spent two hours fixing up his outfit,” Yeosang calls from behind him and Mingi has to ask Yunho to wait one moment while he turns around to try shoving his friend back inside his room. The operative word is try, because Jongho has apparently been giving Yeosang some tips since he doesn’t budge an inch. “Oh what, I can’t even say hi to Yunho now?”

“That wasn’t a hi!”

“No, but it was god’s own truth and I have no regrets about saying it, as a student of journalism.”

“I thought you were a Psychology major?” Yunho asks in confusion from his spot at the door. Mingi, even in the midst of wrestling the deceptively-strong Yeosang, spares a moment to appreciate the cute frown marring his forehead.

Yeosang shrugs. “I’m minoring in Media Studies.”

Mingi successfully pushes him back into the room just as Yunho ‘ahh’s before bounding back up to the door. The other is looking at him in amusement. “Ready to go now?”

“Just a second. Um, wallet, keys…phone?” he mutters, patting his pocket to check if he has everything. He fumbles for a second before he finds his phone. “Okay, phone and…glasses,” His hands don’t close around the case for his spectacles, though, and he checks again.

Yunho laughs, leaning forward just a tad until he’s in Mingi’s personal bubble. Mingi freezes.

Is this it? Oh god, he’s not ready. Don’t kisses happen after the date? Did he read the website incorrectly?

Yunho flicks something right on his nose and Mingi startles. “You’re wearing your glasses, Mingi,” Yunho says, looking far too endeared for some who’s just witnessed one of Mingi’s dumbest moments.

He clears his throat. “Right. I am.” Yunho’s still smiling in his stupidly attractive outfit and there’s a ninety percent chance Yeosang heard the exchange so Mingi groans, hurriedly pushing forward into the corridor, grabbing the other’s hand as he goes. “Shut up, stop judging me so early in the day.”

Yunho laughs, fingers intertwining with his as they walk towards the staircase, door swinging gently shut behind them. “I think it’s cute.”

“That’s worse, go back to judging,” Mingi demands, cheeks hurting from how hard he’s smiling. Yunho just grins harder, swinging their hands as they walk down the stairs. It’s so domestic, Mingi wants to yell into a plant. (He would never _actually_ do that, of course; he’s read that study about the impact voice tones have with plants and he’s not a heartless monster.)

“You smell good,” Yunho says lightly as they walk out of the building, heading to his beat up Prius across the street. “Like…peach? I don’t know, but it’s nice.”

Mingi thanks him, hurriedly changing the topic. Hopefully, it’ll tone down by the end of the day.

*

The date goes quite well, if you ask him. Mingi had been worried that he’d have too much fun, forget about the potential kiss and not come up with a strategy in time for it and singlehandedly ruin everything. Then he worried that he would spend far too much time and attention obsessing over it throughout the date and Yunho would be put off and not even want to kiss at the end of it.

Mingi is thankful Yeosang can’t read his mind long-distance. He doesn’t want to know how much worse things would get for him if he could.

In any case, it was foolish of him to be so worried. It’s impossible to brood when you’re around Yunho.

The two of them go down to spend the day at the sea, strolling past the colourful stalls that dot the beach on weekends. Yunho tugs him to stop at them several times but Mingi doesn’t mind, watching as he rifles through the collection of sea shell trinkets and keychains. He dutifully clicks photos of the other donning dorky tourist hats, joining him when he starts dancing along to a street musician and says hello to a group of chittering schoolchildren on a field trip. The latter makes his heart hurt with happiness so he quickly drags Yunho away, back in the direction of the stalls.

“Do you want to buy something?” the elder brightens up, letting himself get pulled away. “Tell me what you want, I’d been meaning to get you something for today anyway.”

Mingi huffs. “I don’t need a sugar daddy just yet.”

“That’s not what I heard you saying to Yeosang,” Yunho sing songs and prances away from Mingi’s smack just in the nick of time.

“You’re not buying me anything,” he says firmly. Yunho aims that deadly pout at him and Mingi whips his head to look straight ahead, determined to not get swayed. He’s fallen prey to letting the other buy dinners and meals far too often – he has to stay strong today. The day isn’t too sunny, just cloudy enough to make walking around pleasant but he can still make out the other’s expression in his peripheral vision clearly.

“Stop looking so forlorn,” he groans.

“Stop making me so forlorn!”

Mingi tries to glare at him but he’s not sure it comes out right. He’s never been able to successfully glare at Yunho and the other just looks amused. Mingi gives up. “Why do I bother,” he sighs and Yunho takes his hand again cheerfully, taking them over to the jacket-selling stall Mingi had been eyeing earlier.

The rest of the date progresses similarly, the two of them bickering and bantering throughout. Mingi’s heart does double flips every time Yunho laughs, but that’s pretty standard behaviour. They pose for dumb pictures together, and find a couple of helpful beach-goers to click a few photos of them, cheeks pressed close to each other’s as they grin widely. One of the photos is just them smiling at each other after Yunho had cracked a joke, the blue in their outfits matching the water behind them. It’s not really a candid considering how hyperconscious he’d been of the camera but it’s his favourite photo anyway. Yunho looks so fond, it makes him want to frame and put it by his bedside. (Yeosang would bully him relentlessly but some injuries are worth braving.)

Yunho ends up buying Mingi the purple and orange jacket he tries on, claiming it’s perfect for him and Mingi insists on paying for their meal after they’re bloated from stuffing their faces. Yunho tries to object but he isn’t fast enough to whip out his card in time.

Before he knows it, the day is wrapping up and they walk down the shore around sunset, hands swinging together.

It’s a beautiful view, the sun melting into the water, hues of orange painting the clouds. Neither of them says much which is probably why Mingi’s attention finally returns to The Kiss and the nervousness begins to bite at him again.

He’s considering going with the ‘faking a sudden cold’ plan if it really comes down to it, but he wants to explore the other options in his head thoroughly first. Mingi had snuck away to the cafe washroom after their meal to reapply his chapstick but even though his lips are fine, he feels distinctly not so confident.

“Want to head back?” Yunho asks when it’s fairly dark and the crowd has thinned around them. Mingi shakes his head. Why would he ever want this date to end? He says as much, brain to mouth filter non-existent. Yunho’s face slackens with pleasant surprise before he pulls Mingi closer, hand wrapping around his body so they’re as close as they can be without being prosecuted for public indecency. “You’re far too adorable for your own good.”

“Says the man walking around with cheeks like that,” Mingi retorts. Yunho laughs that little laugh he does every time he’s a little bit shy, hand covering his mouth.

“You’re such a flirt.”

Mingi puffs out his chest. “Of course I am. Only with you, though.”

“So for the one year that I kept dropping hints about how I have a big fat crush on you, you were…what, just not in the mood?” Yunho teases. Mingi flushes but the other doesn’t let him feel embarrassed for longer than a beat, squeezing his body softly. “I’m just kidding, I’d never mind waiting with you.”

Mingi looks up at him then. The significance of the words is not lost on him, even though Yunho meant it offhandedly and not the kiss in specific. He stops walking and then Yunho does too so they just stand like that, looking at each other for a few moments, breaths somehow in sync. There’s nothing but sincerity in those eyes, and he knows the evening will end fine, no matter what happens. Mingi can’t be grateful enough to his stars enough for aligning him with Jeong Yunho. “Thank you,” he says, feeling it deep in his bones.

Yunho lets out a soft breath. “There’s nothing to thank me for, Mingi. Anyone would be an idiot if they did something to make you uncomfortable.”

“You claim to be an idiot regularly, though,” Mingi points out and laughs when Yunho playfully tries to bite him.

“I’m not that kind of an idiot,” he explains soberly. “We come in all brands and levels. I’m the best kind.”

“Lucky me, then, I guess.”

Yunho gives him a brilliant smile at that and he reciprocates, inspite of his hammering heart.

*

In the end, he should’ve known it would happen like this.

Mingi stands at his apartment entrance, Yunho pleasantly breaching his personal bubble. On the other side of the closed door – Mingi is 99% certain – Yeosang awaits, ear pressed to the wood.

Schrodinger’s Kiss. Will they do it? Was BewitchYourMan.com right after all?

Yunho comes in even closer somehow till they’re _almost_ right against each other. Mingi does one last run through the tips he has: don’t use tongue immediately, keep your eyes closed and don’t nibble. His lips are fine, nowhere as dry as he’d been worried they’d be. Okay, he can do this. He has the power of expensive chapstick and several ‘how to kiss’ articles on his side. He’s got this.

Yunho reaches out and Mingi takes in a deep breath, bracing. Then, the other is flicking away a strand of his hair falling in his eyes and Mingi almost punches the wall. That’s _it_?

He doesn’t know whether Yunho senses it or if he’d been meaning to ask anyway, but he’s smiling knowingly when he speaks up. “All okay?”

Mingi nods, head bobbing rapidly. “Yeah, of course. All good. Uh, thanks for that.”

Yunho smiles even sweeter. “Of course,” he says sincerely, shifting away slightly. Mingi tells the mixture of disappointment and relief swirling in his stomach to calm down, readying himself for the goodbye. “I had a great time today.”

“Me too, it was really nice,” Mingi replies, smiling as much as he can. He’s still confusingly upset yet glad about the Not-Kiss. In any case, at least he has more time to prepare, even though he feels a little cheated. “Thank you for the jacket, um, I really love it.”

Yunho’s eyes twinkle. “So I can ask you for something in return?”

That’s a stupid question. Mingi is ready to part with even his favourite video game if Yunho asks for it. He tells the other this, only to get another fond laugh.

“Very sweet but I think a simple kiss would suffice,” Yunho says, making Mingi’s already slow brain screech painfully to a halt.

“A what now.”

Yunho looks a little nervous, but he repeats nonetheless. “Only if you want to, of course,” he adds quickly. “There’s absolutely no pressure, I don’t want you to—”

“Let’s do it,” Mingi’s mouth says. He should feel concerned about the fact that it apparently has autonomy now but Yunho lights up at his answer, so it’s okay. His stomach is fluttering and he sends up a quick prayer for it to not start rumbling loudly. He’d have to drop out and move to the mountains with only Yeosang as the occasional visitor to come and laugh at him.

“You’re sure?” Yunho confirms even though he’s already moved back in closer. Mingi tries not to feel thrilled but it’s no use. He can’t believe the other is excited about doing this with _him_. It’s a little unreal, despite how much he’s been both anticipating and dreading it.

“I should be asking you that,” he laughs nervously, licking his lips and then instantly cursing himself. What if they’re too wet now? He babbles ahead, trying to cover up the tension flowing through his body. “It’s probably going to feel like kissing a dead fish so if you can, uh, get past that, I think we’ll be okay.”

Yunho stares at him.

Mingi blinks back and then feels compelled to explain. “You know,” he gestures vaguely. “Because I don’t– this is my, um.” God, he wants to bury himself in a tiny hole. This is mortifying. “As in, I haven’t done this before? So I’m just going to let you…yeah,” he trails off awkwardly but it doesn’t matter because Yunho is already giggling, finally realising what he’s saying.

“It’s your first kiss?” he asks, still laughing but eyes kind like always.

Mingi feels hot all over. “Yes.”

“And you’re sure you want to…do it now? With me?” He sounds uncharacteristically unsure when he asks that and Mingi glares. This time, it must work because the other shrinks under the look. Good. How dare he doubt this, of all things.

“Easiest decision of my life,” he retorts firmly.

Yunho seems a little struck at that but he recovers fast enough, hands sliding up to guide his to Yunho’s body. Then he puts them on either side of Mingi’s face and he feels _held_ , small and cute like a plushie. “I’m going to make it really good for you,” he says, sounding so determined and sincere, Mingi smiles.

“Go for it.”

Yunho lets out a small laugh and breathes in. Then he leans forward and Mingi lets his eyes fall shut. Every last hair on his body seems to be standing on its end, waiting for that first brush. It comes right after, lips pressing softly against his, sliding a little till they slot perfectly together. For a long moment, nothing happens next and Mingi almost panics, thinking he’s supposed to do something but Yunho moves again, drawing back a little. There’s a peck on his full lips next, quick and fond, so much like Yunho, it makes him want to laugh before he focuses again, body trembling.

A moment passes with just their foreheads resting against each other and Mingi basks in it. He’s done it. He kissed Yunho. (Well, Yunho kissed him but that’s just semantics.) An insistent press against his jawline jerks his attention back and he giggles softly as his body squirms away from the ticklish sensation. Yunho, ever playful, doesn’t let him, going back in with kisses all over his jaw and neck.

They’re both breathing loudly by the end of it and Mingi’s neck tingles pleasantly where it’s been kissed. Yunho leans in again, lips capturing his gently as his nose brushes softly next to Mingi’s. He breaths out a small laugh, making Yunho smile. He can feel it against his _own_ lips and he draws back entirely at that, eyes opening. “Okay,” he says quickly, voice not sounding fully normal. “That was, um. Okay.”

“Just okay?” Yunho asks, eyes teasing.

Mingi kicks him with one shoe but gently, because he’s a loser like that. “It was more than okay, but it only lasted a few seconds, at most.”

Because Yunho is an angel, he doesn’t point out the obvious and just hums, leaning back away from him. Mingi finally takes a deep breath, head clearing and heartrate slowing down now. “Good?” Yunho checks.

Mingi nods, feeling steadier now. “I liked it,” he says and Yunho’s entire face does that thing where he beams, radiating happiness. “Again. Let’s do another.”

The other’s eyebrows shoot up. “Already?” Mingi tries to not look as embarrassed as he feels, nodding with fake confidence. Yunho looks delighted. “Don’t tell me I’ve created an addict out of the poor dead fish.” Mingi smacks him and starts to complain but unfortunately for him, Yunho is now adept at shutting him up with this newfound activity.

When Mingi finally stumbles into his apartment a good twenty minutes later, Yeosang is sitting on his couch, looking only mildly judgemental. “I have yet to hear even Woo sound that enthusiastic,” is all he manages before Mingi tackles him, the little shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still only 65% happy with this but if you liked it anyway, please leave me a comment, it makes me feel like my whole heart will burst!! 🥺
> 
> in case you guessed the several, several irl yungi moments this fic references, kudos to u! (and if u didn't that's okay too, you can always hmu:)
> 
> [this](https://fiftyshadesofkawaii.tumblr.com) is my tumblr where u can come chat w me or give me commissions and [this](https://ko-fi.com/roseokssi) is my kofi where u can support me if you liked what you read!! it'd help me a lot ofc but as always there's no pressure at all :)
> 
> thank u for reading!  
> -raya🌻


End file.
